


Dear Memories Resurface

by Troublestarter12



Series: The Dragon Prince Retold [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Can be read platonically or romantically - Freeform, F/M, Fiction then sort of canon, Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up, I love them all, M/M, OOC, Zym - Freeform, calren - Freeform, it's up to you, my own personal headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublestarter12/pseuds/Troublestarter12
Summary: The mind is both dangerous and beautiful in its own right. It can both heal and destroy you if you give it the power. Keep it in check with reality to be an optimist or suffer in silence through ''could have beens'' as pessimism takes hold. The choice is your own.(Or the one where Callum has some downtime and goes strolling down memory lane.)(Can be read platonically or romantically.)





	Dear Memories Resurface

Dear Memories Resurface:

 

"One day, whether you are 14, 28 or 65, you will stumble upon someone who will start a fire in you that cannot die. However, the saddest, most awful truth you will ever come to find is they are not always with whom we spend our lives."- Beau Taplin

 

 

Callum watches as Zym stumbles over his own feet, tripping like Ez used to as a toddler, and lands on his stomach. The dragon prince looks up to him and makes a happy little sound similar to a chirp. Cal shakes his head and laughs softly as he picks up the newborn and looks towards his friends.

Rayla lay asleep about 5 feet away after protesting that she should keep watch. He eventually got her to take her leave and get rest that he knew she needed. 

Across from him he can see Ez is unceremoniously sprawled out across one of Ava's large paws with Ellis, who has her face buried in Ava's fur. His heart swells at the adorable sight of his younger brother and their newest friends. 

Bait is dreaming of new adventures as the glow toad lays on his back with his legs kicking faster with each second. That leaves only him and Zym awake although he doesn't mind. He has become quite fond of the royal dragon. 

As Zym curls up in his lap, Callum begins to allow his mind to wander. His mind began creating a million and one scenarios that could be; some are "what ifs" while others are self-indulgent daydreams with hopes of tomorrow. 

He sees a future where Ezran visits Xadia to meet new animal friends that aren't as devious as those raccoons. He can see Rayla training other elves and telling them the story of their journey. He sees himself sketching the beauty of Xadia in between his magic lessons. 

Then he sees a future where Claudia doesn't want to murder Rayla. Where she had joined him, no them, at the beginning of it all. Where her father had no control over her and she wasn't so against the idea of the dragon prince being with its mother. 

Naturally his mind also went into a spiral of a different timeline where King Harrow was still alive, where his mom was still with them, where he could be with-

"No," his mind screams," It will only hurt more."

"Yes," bellows his heart, thumping hard against his ribcage," You deserve this happiness." 

Callum gives in and lets his thoughts drift away to a time where the life that he longed for was still possible. 

 

Callum was seven when he got his first art book. He had thumbed through the pages for hours and was even worse than Claudia with how disassociated he was with the world around him. So he was extremely surprised when a hand had come to rest on his shoulder. 

 

Callum jumped from the bench and landed on the hard stone of the courtyard. Looking up he saw two large, blue eyes staring back at him. 

 

"Sorry about that Cal. I figured you had heard me coming up behind you," the older boy exclaimed. 

Callum nods shakily, "Yeah, would have thought so too." 

The knight in training was in a heavy armor at least a size too large and worn down from years of being used. The metal was noisy from the grating of it as you moved and was bent in the shoulder region. He really should have heard Soren coming. 

"Here," Soren offers out his right hand and looks down at him with a smile. 

Callum takes Soren's hand and is pulled up from the cold ground easily. Soren then reaches down and hands him back his book.

Soren looks down sheepishly," Again, I'm really sorry for startling you Cal."

Callum shakes his head softly," Don't worry about it. I should learn to be more aware." 

Soren smiles at that as he mockingly bows, "Well then I shall take my leave your royal artist."

Callum watches as the eleven year old turns on his heel and clunks away in his armor. Cal decides to head inside once the blonde had disappeared from his line of view for he finally found the inspiration he was looking for. 

 

 

Callum had turned eight, almost two weeks prior, the next time he and Soren had an interaction alone. It had been well past midnight but the prince had been unable, try as he might, to fall asleep. 

Eventually he just gave up and took to wandering around the castle corridors aimlessly. He was about to head back to his bed and accept he was not going to rest tonight when he heard a soft sniffle. 

Rounding the corner he saw Soren furiously wiping away his tears. In that moment Callum never felt more helpless. His friend, one of the strongest people he knows, is hurting so much he is crying. 

 

Without a second thought Callum rushes over to Soren and embraces him tightly. He hears Soren gasp then take a large inhale before succumbing to the hug. The two hug until Soren isn't shaking anymore. 

Slowly Callum lets go of Soren and looks up at his friend's tear stained face. 

Soren's bottom lip quivers as he whispers an almost inaudible, "Thank you." 

A pause passed between the two boys as they both desperately tried to figure out something to say. In the end Callum chose actions over words. 

Callum loosely grabbed Soren's hand and gently tugged it, silently asking if Soren wanted to follow him. Soren takes two steps towards Callum and the young boys begin walking to a quiet place never once letting go of the other's hand.

Callum stops in front of a large brown door and pushes it open just wide enough for the two to slip through. 

The room was the Sky Room, at least that's what his mom always called it. The room was vast and had numerous blue hues encompassing it. In one corner sat a desk piled high with books and pictures hand drawn by Callum when he was much younger. 

However, the room got its name due to the ceiling being almost completely made of glass. His mother had insisted that natural light was the best kind and would admire the constellations at night with him beside her. 

Callum went to the middle of the room and laid down on the soft floor. Soren soon followed suit. 

Many moments passed as they stared at the twinkling stars above before Soren had spoken again. 

"I told my dad that I missed mom," Soren quietly admits. 

Callum turns his head to look at his friend and sees those blue eyes watering. He squeezes the older boy's hand to support him. Soren smiles at him briefly.

Soren continues with new found confidence, "He told me I was foolish. That the past is the past and you can't change it."

"He doesn't understand," Soren states, voice thick with emotions," He doesn't get how much Claudia and I miss her."

Callum nods along for he knows how losing a mother felt.

"And dad doesn't do what mom did. He doesn't tell us stories or take us on trips around the palace to meet new friends," Soren cries out, "He only cares about Claudia and the stupid magic they share."

 

Callum thinks back to the last time he saw Viren and his children together. How Claudia stood tall beside her father while Soren stood further back from them looking gloomy.

Callum is snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Soren softly say, "The last time I heard someone say they love me was the day mom..... well you know."

Soren scoffs,"Dad has never told me he loves me." 

 

Callum's heart breaks all over again. Sure Harrow isn't his biological father but he knows he loves him as his own. He's heard him say so himself. 

Callum scoots a little closer to Soren to comfort his distressed friend, "It's okay you are angry at him. I think I would be too." 

Soren nods and looks at the sky again," Does it ever get easier?"

Callum's brow furrows before he figured out what the older boy meant," I think so. You will always miss her but you know she'll be with you through everything. At least that's what my dad says." 

Soren closes his eyes," King Harrow is really wise so it must be true."

"Yeah, that's what I think too," Callum smiles. 

The two lay there together, a peaceful air surrounding them, until the night gives way to dawn. 

 

The following week Soren is sent to a training camp for future knights some miles away. Viren had him leave so abruptly that Callum didn't even get a chance to say his goodbye.

 

 

Callum was ten when Soren had came back to the palace. He was so excited to see his friend once again but evidently Soren didn't feel the same. 

At every chance he got Soren would make a snide comment or dismiss him all together. Worst of all Soren had started calling him "The Step-Prince". 

 

Callum had only heard one other person ever say that: Lord Viren. He shouldn't be surprised about Viren but Soren.... It hurt too much to describe. 

Soren is, no was, his friend. The person he would go to because Soren understands how he feels better than anyone else. Now it seems the friendship was all in vain. 

Callum took to sitting under the 300-ish old tree in the courtyard while drawing. If you asked him why he would have told you that he simply enjoyed the shade or it was a perfect place to sketch. 

However, the truth was so he could still be a part of Soren's life in some small way. He would watch his childhood friend battle with wooden swords with someone he met at the knight camp. 

Not for the first time does Callum wish for simpler times. As the day drags on the friendship slips ever so quietly from their grasps. 

 

 

Callum was eleven when he begrudgingly accepted he was just "The Step-Prince". After hearing it everyday from the one person he trusted more than Ezran he gave in. 

He had hoped if he accepted it that it will hurt less. That those words wouldn't pierce his heart any more. 

He even suggested others begin calling him that so he will get more used to the truth. Because that's what he was, that's all he will ever be. With the new title came a crushing realization.

Callum was eleven years old when he stopped calling King Harrow "Dad". That hurt Callum more than he will ever admit. Both father and son were heartbroken over the change.

 

 

Callum was twelve when he finally accepted that the Soren he had originally befriended was gone. The boy four years his senior is now so wildly different. 

Don't get him wrong, Soren is still a goofball but it just isn't the same. Soren only cares about training now and never has time for him. 

Callum has tried to make amends by giving him jelly tarts and a sketch of the constellations he remembers Soren proclaiming his love of. Yet, their weird little relationship remains unchanged. 

They aren't exactly best friends like they used to be when younger nor are they close friends but they are certainly not strangers either. The whole thing just feels weird and Callum has no idea what to name what they have become. 

Although two years have passed Soren still calls him "The Step-Prince" much to his displeasure. However, Callum has come to believe it may just be Soren's own weird form of endearment. At least, that's what he hopes. 

It hasn't all been bad though. In the absence of Soren's friendship he has gained Claudia's. He can't help but laugh at the dorky girl he has come to know. They often recommend books to one another, creating their own secret little book club. 

Most days he spends trying to keep Ezran out of trouble but on the odd days he doesn't, Callum takes to sketching under the courtyard tree. 

Some days he just doodles whatever comes to mind while others he chooses someone to sketch. One day he sketched the baker as Ezran and Bait stole a dozen jelly tarts. Another he sketched King Harrow gazing upon his kingdom from the balcony. He even drew Claudia making a silly face once. 

 

Today he got his first request. Soren stood arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at Callum.

"You want me to draw you?" Callum asks incredulously. 

Soren nods then sits down in his well fitting armor across from Callum. 

Callum couldn't wrap his head around it. Why him? Why now? After practically radio silence on his end he comes to ask for a sketch. 

Soren sits expectantly and as Callum looks into those blue eyes he is reminded of a time that feels so long ago. Callum nods, flips through his sketchbook to a new, fresh page and poises his pencil.

Soren smiles widely and sits taller with shoulders squared. Callum chuckles softly as he begins the outline. 

A comfortable silence exchanges between the teen and pre-teen. Callum cheers in his head for maybe this is the first step towards reconciling their friendship. 

It isn't until Callum is done with Soren's face does a conversation begin. 

"You've gotten better since the last time I saw a picture of yours," Soren hums, eyebrows lifting a quarter of an inch. 

Callum snorts," I should hope so. Last picture you saw was of Bait and he had way too big of eyes and too small of legs."

Soren erupts into laughter," I completely forgot about that!"

Callum shakes his head before furrowing his brows," If not that picture, then what one did you see?"

Soren sobers up with a twinkle in his eyes," The one of Prince Ezran with jelly tarts stuffed in his mouth." 

 

Callum nods in acknowledgment," Yeah definitely not one of my best works."

 

Soren shrugs with that same dopey smile," Still better than I can do."

 

The two look at each other and Callum sees his old friend, the first friend he ever made, still lives within this "new and improved Soren". 

The moment passes too soon and the two slip back into silence. 

Callum finishes the picture an hour before dinner. As he signs his initials and gets ready to rip out the page a hand grabs his wrist. 

 

Soren shakes his head," I didn't want the picture for me."

Before Callum could begin questioning Soren, the knight had already walked away leaving Callum alone. 

It wasn't until two days later that he noticed the absence of his favorite knight. It was another day before Claudia told him that Soren had been sent out on patrol near the Xadian border for the first time. He then understood what Soren meant. 

 

 

Callum was fourteen and five-sixths when he had last spent quality time with Soren.

All Cal wanted to do was draw and relax but instead got dragged into a swords training lesson. Of course he made a fool of himself too. It was nothing unusual until Soren tried to help him impress Claudia. 

Callum didn't necessarily want to "woo" her but he wanted to prove he was better at more than one thing like she was. After all she had encouraged him to try to learn a new hobby. 

Callum was thankful for Soren and his flair for the dramatic. It was time like those he had hope Soren and he could be close once again.

 

The last time he had seen the Crown Guard had been the night the MoonShadow Elves attacked. 

He was already freaking out about the dragon egg let alone Viren stealing his voice. He wanted to beg for King Harrow to still somehow be able to hear him. He wanted to scream at Viren until his throat was raw. He wanted Soren to save him from this situation.

Soren was shot with an arrow and Callum's whole world stopped. He came to realize he could lose both his father and his companion in one night. 

When Callum got his voice back he screamed for his dad, praying that he had heard and knew that Callum regretted ever stopping calling him that. He desperately wants for his dad to hold him like he used to as a child and tell him everything would be alright. 

He wanted to screech at Soren to come with him. To not be so recklessly brave. That he surely wouldn't survive if he stayed but he didn't. He always was the coward of the pair. 

As Callum sprinted away from the waging battle he knew he would be mourning the loss of the two people he had come to love. 

He meets Ez, one of the last people alive that holds a place in his heart, and Rayla in the courtyard. He eyes the dragon prince egg and feels hope for the first time in a long time.

 

Callum is brought back to the present when Zym sneezes and nuzzles closer towards him for heat. He gently brings Zym closer as the dragon makes what he can only assume is a content noise before drifting into a peaceful sleep again. 

 

Callum is fourteen and five-sixths when his whole world is flipped upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want Soren's side of the story. Have a wonderful rest of your day/night.


End file.
